


wont you lie to me?

by outerspacecth



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings, but not really ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerspacecth/pseuds/outerspacecth
Summary: weddings are a time of celebration for the hopeless romantics of the world, but for you, oh so hopelessly unromantic, things dont work out so well.





	1. and if i believe you will that make it stop?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am back with my second fic :) this time its a bit of a series so stick with me to find out what happens next.  
> i wanted to do a little something different for this one so the lack of speech marks and the way this is written is done on purpose. do not get put off by the format, the plot has alot more to give.  
> the chapter title is a lyric form the song if i believe you by the 1975

it all started after the wedding.

you and calum take a cab home as both of you are far too drunk to drive, and didnt even bring a car to begin with. you fall asleep half way; the wedding exhausted you. calum shakes you awake. were here, he says.

you dont remember the walk from the cab to your front door, but you do remember collapsing on your bed.

you sure are knackered arent you?, he chuckles.

you tell him to fuck off.

he laughs at you again, softly. you feel his warm hands wrap around you ankle as he lifts them up to slip off your heels. once on the bed he pulls you closer to him, your back against his suit clad chest. he hums a tune quietly.

the wedding was nice wasnt it, he asks but it was more of a statement than a question.

you hum.

they looked very happy, michael and crystal, didnt they?, calum was determined to get an answer out of you.

youre asking an awful lot of questions tonight arent you?, your voice was barely a whisper. there was a hint of frustration. why couldnt he leave you alone for the night.

i love you, y/n, you know that.

you sigh. i know, calum.

you dont have to say it back, but i do. believe me, please. he says, this time his tone a bit tense.

i know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and like! <3


	2. do you believe in life after love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title comes from the song believe by cher

calum lets it go for a few more days. you both are good together. great even. its after a lunch date with the newly wed couple things start going downhill again.

they look happy don't they?, he says with a hopeful look on his face. you could see him looking at you from the corner of his eye.

drop it cal, you grit your teeth.

he hold his hands up in surrender. okay, okay, but why cant you just agree with me?

fine! theyre such a happy couple, and so are we. we dont need a wedding to show it. now you were getting mad, why was he so pushy all of a sudden?

oh, so just cause you dont like weddings and all things love, that means i wont want one? you could see him getting distressed.

one thing led to another and before you knew it, you were both in a huge argument.

its not like youre going to propose to me, why does all of this matter?, you screamed at him.

he was silent for a moment.

would it really be the worst thing in the world if i did, y/n? would it? he spoke softly this time, but the anger was still evident in his voice.

yes! yes it would! because it would affect the whole dynamic of our relationship. i cant say no to you. and what if i regret saying yes? why cant you leave things the way it is. were great together, dont change that. your anger melted, he could hardly hear your voice towards the end.

y/n, you cant even say you love me. how is any of this great? he says, his desperation clear as day.

your heart clenched. im sorry. you were crying now.

why wont you love me?


	3. i never found love in the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from change of heart by the 1975

calum leaves after the fight. you didnt mean for this to happen, but all couples fight. he'll be back, you say to yourself.

in a month you find the engagement ring he hid in the sock drawer. he hasnt come back yet.

you are left in your house. this time it really is your house, and yours alone. you didnt like alone anymore. you grew accustomed to having calum around. and now that hes gone, you realize he was your everything.

you go up on the roof like you did most nights with calum. the stars werent as bright, and the crickets were the only things you hear. there was no more peaceful humming. there were no arms wrapped around your waist. there was no more him.

you miss him. and all this missing makes you feel an empty ache in your heart you never felt before. and you think, did i love him?

you curse yourself everynight. wondering why you never told him what he wanted to hear. and maybe if you had that night, he wouldnt have left.

its a few months when you see a new instagram post. you dont follow him anymore, but regularly check in on him. he never posts anything. until today.

he looks happy. healthy. he was with luke, you guess he went there after he left. your heart skips a beat when you swipe left, and see a girl by his hip.

hes moved on, and so should you, your best friend says. she came by the house to tell you about the engagement.

i dont need to, theres no rush. she irritated you at the moment. you lost your boyfriend of three years in a matter of seconds. why did she expect you to move on as quickly as he did?

whatever. come to the wedding. the date is on the invite, you can bring a plus one.

you dont go to the wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and like! <3


End file.
